Naruko and the Sword of konoha
by Crazyotaku000
Summary: Just a plot roaming in my head. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


**Disclaimer I do not own fate/stay night or naruto they belong to type moon and kishimoto mashashi respectively.**

Shirou finally betrayed by his ideals and those that he saved is waiting in his cell for his execution, then enters zelretch suddenly, frightening the hell out if shirou.

"What are you doing here!" Exclaimed shirou in fear of what would happen to him now that zelretch is in front of him and from the look of it pretty bored. Knowing him and his like of pranks shirou thinks if he is better off dead when zelretch speaks "you know I'm hurt that you are so wary of me" with a bit dejected look.

"…" shirou chose not to comment so as to spare whatever insanity he planned to involve shirou in.

"you know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that girlfriend of yours" said zelretch confusing shirou. "Really if she didn't beg me to save your life I wouldn't have bothered" he continued upon noticing shirou's confusion. "what do you mean by begging?" shirou questioned with a bit of anger. " That apprentice of mine has demanded and even threatened me lots of times but not begged me for anything, only now that too to stop you from becoming a counter guardian" zelretch replies. Shirou was shocked that she still tried to stop him from becoming a counter guardian after all these years. He asks "so what is your plan and what do you get out of this?" before zelretch could reply " and don't say it's out of good news of your heart as I know you too well" shirou continued.

"Hehehe yes, you know me well indeed I actually get a lot of entertainment out if watching your life and don't worry you will not be able to become a counter guardian there as the world does not have alaya in that world and is also out if her reach as well" said zelretch looking like a cat about to eat the canary.

"…" shirou deadpanned.

Looking at him " no need to be like that I have prepared a gift for you go" said zelretch. Shirou began to worry about this gift if zelretch when he continued " don't worry you will like the gift". He then muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and placed his hand on shirou's head, soon shirou got a severe migraine, after it subsided he noticed a plethora of different noble phantasms ranging from swords, spears, clubs, bows, shields and lit if others including non weapons that were not in his reality marble before. "These are all the blue prints of all the noble phantasms that were used in all the grail wars across the multiverse that I collected using kaleidoscope" zelretch answered shirou's unasked question. " Thank you for doing this but can you pass on a message to Rin for me that I'm sorry that I couldn't reciprocate the amount of feelings she has for me" asked shirou. "Sure and take care shirou, also good luck" said zelretch whit the last part a bit too mischievous for shirou that he dreaded what is in store for him when he reached the other world. Before he could say anything he vanished leaving zelretch in shirou's empty cell grinning.

**_line break_**

Opening his eyes he noticed there were a lot of flames burning the surrounding area with a lot of broken houses burning trees and the last one made his eyes widen it was a humongous orange nine tailed fox battling a huge frog with a man on top of it then they suddenly disappeared making him wonder if he was dreaming but thinking of his meeting with zelretch he started assessing the situation and started to scan himself. Upon scanning he noticed instead of his 27 normal quality magic circuits he had nearly double the amount at 50 and of high quality as well, then he noticed a different sort of energy in him which was different from prana flowing in some pattern. Then he noticed that his age seemed to be 1-2 years but his body was superior to the body he had on earth. Though he had a distinct lack of understanding of the world or customs he could at least understand the spoken language. He then started walking as the fire seemed to be catching him he tried to avoid it and escape from there though he saw a lot of dead people either burned to death or crushed, when he could no longer walk due to his infant body people wearing some sort of armour in black with white animal masks that were searching the area for survivors found him and sent him to the hospital. When the doctors finished healing him and he woke up he was questioned by the doctor "hey kid how are you feeling now? You have been sleeping for about 3 days now" "I am fine, where am I?"questioned shirou planning to act like he had amnesia so he can gain information on the world "what do you last remember?" asked the doctor " nothing other than that there was a huge fire and lot of people were burning and asking for help but I was afraid to help and ran and ran till I couldn't then some people in masks helped me, other than that I only remember my name" replied shirou making a sad expression on his face. The doctor then asked " OK then kid will you tell me your name for the record" shirou replied" shirou " .After which he added doctor all he can about the world where he learned that he was in the village on konoha in fire country and that the village was recently attacked by a monster known as kyuubi no kitsune which was killed by the fourth leader of the village the yondaime hokage . He was then told he would be sent to the orphanage as he had no family to search for him and were probably dead, which he accepted just fine. When he reached the orphanage he heard " if you say anything regarding that matter to children you will be executed for breaking the law" this was said by an old man in white and red robes he had a goatee with a pipe in his mouth and a white and red hat with the kanji for fire on his head, this was the sandaime hokage, who was threatening the orphanage matron to take care of naruko. 'Damn you minato why couldn't you let me do the sealing, I just hope the villagers treat naruko like the hero she is' though hiruzen leaving a thoroughly terrified orphanage matron behind.

**A/N: anyone may adopt this story idea just send me the link **

**PS: as for the pairing can you make it a shirou x naruko. **

**Please review**


End file.
